A vehicular mat placed on a floor panel of a vehicle has been known. A carpet as the vehicular mat is selectively folded at corner portions thereof to be fitted on the two kinds of rear floors having different corner shapes. Accordingly, the carpet is commonly used for the two kinds of rear floors having different corner shapes and this reduces a manufacturing cost.